


The Way You Move

by bip2



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Basically, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Yanjun, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, I kept seeing smut where people ride Yanjun's thighs, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top!Zhangjing, Video Sex, but like, thigh riding, we been knew Zhangjing has the thickest thighs in npc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bip2/pseuds/bip2
Summary: Yanjun looked so pretty like this, teary eyes and pink flush making its way down his neck, his moans and their heavy breathing being the only source of sound in the room. Zhangjing's hand reached for the vibrator remote, when Yanjun came again he'd want to turn it off as quickly as possible.He ran his fingers through Yanjun's sweaty hair and cooed, "Baby you look so good like this, riding Daddy's thigh like you were made for it."~~~While away on a business trip, Yanjun decides to send a video of himself to Zhangjing. When he gets home, his angry boyfriend punishes him for it.





	The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> K so if it wasn't clear I'm a hard stan, it is now 
> 
> But yay! This is my first actual smut fic
> 
> And um, this was based off of this tweet : https://mobile.twitter.com/lqdomm/status/1011481350719799296

 

They get home from the airport early that night, soft evening twilight still making its way through Zhangjing's wide apartment windows. The city below twinkles with millions of lights, thousands of car horns honking, and every radio blasting Cai Xukun's latest song at max volume. It all should tempt him to look out of the window, to stare contemplatively at the streets dotted with humans made tiny by the distance; but nothing can distract him from the view of Yanjun's golden skin on his flat screen television.

The camera shakes as Yanjun's hand speeds up on his cock, knuckles almost white from how tightly he grips his shaft. Wherever Yanjun had been, the white sheets as the background makes it look like a hotel bed, the warm toned lights perfectly pick up the precum that glistens on his toned abs. The muscles in his stomach ripple when he comes for the first time, fat dribbles of cum leak white over his fingers and Yanjun's moans echo through the almost completely silent room.

Zhangjing had been in a meeting, at the very back seat of the table, checking on an email when the video had popped up in his inbox. Normally he wouldn't have clicked on it during a meeting, except Yanjun had been on a trip for the past few days, was returning that very day, and the subject was only a single period.

Slightly confused and missing his boyfriend, Zhangjing had made the mistake of opening it without headphones. Thank god for the fact that Yanjun was a total tease, and the first minute was just him pinching his nipples and running his hands over his abdomen, then lower and lower. No one else has noticed, but Zhangjing's concentration had been wrecked for the rest of the work day.

The very minute the meeting had ended, Zhangjing had booked it to his private office and locked the door. Every time he closed his eyes, flashes of tanned skin and a plush bottom lip being bitten as was Yanjun's bad habit of trying to muffle his own sounds, appeared and drove him crazy.

His nails had cut into his palms as he'd watched his boyfriend cum for the second time, body writhing on the bed underneath him and what Zhangjing had assumed was his phone, barely managing to stay in his hand. Yanjun's choked groans and whimpers at the oversensitivity he'd forced himself into played over and over in Zhangjing's ears through his headphones. He'd never been more glad that he'd passed on a new glass top desk, his pants now increasingly too tight and the trendy glass walls of his office too revealing for him to do anything about it.

It was the fastest Zhangjing had ever completed the normally hours of paperwork that sat on the corner of his desk, he'd left his firm an hour later to pick up his boyfriend from the airport. Immediately he knew from Yanjun's text about taking an Uber, that he didn't have to come and get him, that his boyfriend had done all of this to get him riled up.

When he'd stepped out of their car in an admittedly illegal parking job in the drop off lane of the terminal, Yanjun's dimple revealing smirk had told him that the younger knew exactly what he'd done to him today. Zhangjing had to have gotten on his tip toes to grip the back of his handsome boyfriend's head, sucked that damned bottom lip into his mouth, and kissed him until Yanjun had to pull away to breathe. He'd given him mere seconds before kissing him rougher and deeper than what they'd ever done in public, forcing Yanjun to bend down to meet his height and taking pleasure in how Yanjun moaned into the kiss. Gasping Yanjun had pulled away, but Zhangjing had yanked him towards the car and hissed, "You've been fucking bad."

Now as the video finally ended, Zhangjing walked over to the couch where Yanjun sat, a vibrator deep in his ass and cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. He leaned over the back of the couch and draped his arms over his boyfriend's chest, moving his fingers just so that they barely skimmed over Yanjun's nipples in his shirt. The younger man honest to God whined, throwing his head back to rest on Zhangjing's shoulder and pleaded, "Zhangjing, please."

"Please what, baby?" Zhangjing purred, running his lips up and down the tan column of his boyfriend's throat, hickies he'd left there a few days ago already faded.

"Please fuck m-me." Yanjun's voice stuttered on the last syllable as Zhangjing roughly palmed at his dick through his boxers, his hips twitched upwards seeking for more friction but Zhangjing pulled his hand away before he could. Zhangjing's hands worked to yank Yanjun's shirt off of him, exposing perky rosy buds to the cooler air of the apartment.

"Do you want me to? Fill you up, have you sit nice and pretty on my lap and impale yourself on my cock until your legs give out?" Zhangjing asked, leaving little love bites all along Yanjun's jaw, hand sneaking back down to lightly stroke at his clothed dick again, teasing.

When they'd gotten home, Zhangjing had immediately pushed the other boy onto the couch and kissed him, starting where they'd left off at the terminal. Things had quickly escalated, him pulling off his shirt and Yanjun's pants before disappearing into their bedroom for what Yanjun had assumed to be just condoms and lube.

He'd been three fingers deep into Yanjun's ass, curling his fingers and brushing the tips against his prostate. Yanjun's legs were spread, his boxers hanging off of one foot and a pillow clutched to his chest to groan into. Zhangjing had clicked his tongue, taken away the pillow and kissed his boyfriend softly while thrusting his fingers inside him hard, feeling Yanjun cry out against his lips at the contrast in his actions. The younger boy had been squirming, arms looped around Zhangjing's shoulders, and back arching when he really began to abuse that spot.

But all too soon, Zhangjing had pulled his fingers out, Yanjun's eyes had slipped closed already anticipating what had come next, lips parted by pants. But instead of the blunt head of his boyfriend's cock, smooth plastic was all he felt at his entrance.

"Jing, wha- Ah hnngh" Yanjun's question was cut off by his own moans when his favorite toy was turned on inside of him. Eyes forced shut by the feeling of delicious vibrations, legs spread even wider, every movement of his hips pushing it against his walls and making the sensation ever better.

It felt great, reminded Yanjun of his favorite time when Zhangjing had edged him for hours until even simple rabbit's fur against his spanked pink and red ass had made him come dry. But Yanjun hadn't rushed through jerking off and sent the video to Zhangjing, hadn't made himself come twice early this morning, to not get any dick.

He'd opened his eyes to glare up at his boyfriend, wanting to know why he had a toy up his ass and not what he really wanted, but stopped once he saw Zhangjing's pleased expression.

Zhangjing had leaned in again, kissing him and nipping at his lips just the way he liked it, distracting him perfectly until he'd felt the cool material of a cock ring at his base. Immediately the vibrations increased inside him, Zhangjing hadn't even needed to pull away from making out with him to put on the ring, Yanjun almost wanted to cry out of frustration but also out of pleasure.

Zhangjing had finally separated himself from Yanjun's addicting lips, to form his own into a smirk when he saw how badly his boyfriend wanted to come. Their foreheads were still touching when he whispered, "Did you forget what you did this morning?"

He'd bent down, putting one of Yanjun's legs back into the hole of his boxers and pulled them up, leaving a kiss at the tip of Yanjun's cock that made him keen softly.

"You were so naughty", Zhangjing muttered, leaving light kisses all along Yanjun's shaft and feeling the vibrations from Yanjun's favorite vibe near his base. "And naughty boys get punished, don't they?"

Yanjun had already begun to flush when he'd been called out for being naughty, but as Zhangjing had stayed there, his dick smearing precum on his boyfriend's cheek bone and a single eyebrow raised, his blush deepened further. It wasn't the most direct way of asking for consent, but for Zhangjing it was important to get verbal consent.

"Yes" Yanjun shakily breathed out, his chest heaving, "I- yes."

"Mm" Zhangjing hummed, finished pulling up Yanjun's boxers and kissed the younger boy sweetly, "Good boy."

He'd leaned away to hit a few buttons on the remote, then plopped himself on Yanjun's lap as the TV turned on, grinding his ass down on Yanjun's cock and grinning at the needy way Yanjun grasped his hips.

Turning around to face the screen, Zhangjing fiddled with it until his inbox popped up, and he clicked on the video email Yanjun had sent him.

He hit play and waited for it to load, ordering, "Watch it all, and think about how needy you were for my cock that you did all this. Wanted to get fucked so badly you came all over yourself like the messy whore you are."

Yanjun blushed even harder underneath him, but try as he might to act innocent, Zhangjing could still feel his cock twitch at his words under his thighs.

Climbing off of his boyfriend to go get a glass a water and watching the video again had been one of the hardest things Zhangjing had ever done, mostly because Yanjun looked so good like this, all fucked out underneath him and wanting his dick that he didn't want to leave him, but also because he was human and wanted to fucking cum and his slacks were still way way too tight for the boner he was sporting.

It'd all been worth it now though, Zhangjing thought, feeling Yanjun shudder at every brush of skin on skin, so desperate to cum that he was ultra sensitive to touch. He lightly sucked on Yanjun's neck, running his hands on the soft insides of Yanjun's thighs and continued, "Do you really deserve Daddy's cock after being such a desperate slut that you distracted me at work today with that video?"

"Please, please", Yanjun's breathing stuttered, his hips still rutting into the air for just the slightest bit of friction until Zhangjing's hand firmly pressed down on his hip, stilling his movement, gasping "Daddy, please let me come!"

"That's what you want baobao?" Zhangjing teased, reaching into his back pocket for the vibe remote and turning it onto the highest setting. Yanjun's body jolted off the couch by a few inches, his torso contracting as he tried to stop himself from thrashing around on the cushions. "Is that all, you just want to cum?"

"Yes" Yanjun mewled, the front of his boxers had such a big wet spot now. "I-I want to come."

"Hmm" Zhangjing hummed as he walked around and sat next to Yanjun, smacking his hand away from where it'd been touching his cock. Normally he'd punish the younger boy for that, turn him over on his lap and spank him, but that never really worked as a punishment since Yanjun liked pain. "Come here, baby."

Yanjun immediately climbed onto his lap, grinding down on him before he had a chance to do anything. Groaning at the perfect way his boyfriend's ass rubbed against his dick through his pants, Zhangjing's eyes slipped closed for a few seconds, a smile forming on his lips at the happy hum Yanjun made. He knew he was breaking character a little bit, but hell it was their own sex life, so Zhangjing let his lips curve up as he peppered kisses all over his adorable boyfriend's cheeks. Still allowing Yanjun to grind, and remarkably holding in his own reactions except for how tightly he was gripping Yanjun's hips, the kisses slowed, his lips remaining on Yanjun's skin for longer making a wet trail all the way to Yanjun's ear.

Zhangjing sucked on Yanjun's ear lobe, taking his piercing into his mouth as he maneuvered his boyfriend to straddle one of his thighs. He grabbed Yanjun's ass and kneaded it, the younger boy's noise of confusion being interrupted by a quiet moan. Right against Yanjun's ear, he rasped, "Ride my thigh if you want to cum then, because that's all you wanted, right? If you're that thirsty for me to touch you, then this should be fine, right? "

"Jing!" Yanjun blurted, a little indignant that his lap dance hadn't gotten him what he wanted. Zhangjing just hummed and took matters into his own hands by bending his leg and raising an eyebrow at Yanjun who involuntarily slid down his thigh and moaned at the feeling.

Blushing fiercely Yanjun rolled his hips down again, Zhangjing had always had thicker thighs than him, now the solid muscle pressed just enough against his clothed cock to give him some kind of friction. The movements reminded him of humping pillows as a teenager, making his face burn at how much he enjoyed Zhangjing making him do this. Every time he thrusted against Zhangjing's thigh, the vibe inside of him got jostled around, making him whimper as it all started to be too much.

Zhangjing watched as his boyfriend's brows furrowed and Yanjun's grip on his shoulders tightened, he must be getting close. His hand snaked down Yanjun's stomach, brushing lightly over the dips from his abs, before slipping into his boxers. Yanjun's mouth fell open when his fingers finally curved around his cock, a whine leaving his lips when it was only to pull the cock ring off of him.

It was only a minute later when Yanjun's thrusts became more and more erratic, the muscles in his bronzed skin flexing when he finally came. Zhangjing loved it when Yanjun was like this, a moaning needy mess just for him, hair stuck to his forehead, sweat running down his neck. His boyfriend finally slowed down, teary brown irises revealed again as he opened his eyes to stare pleadingly at Zhangjing, as if saying "Did I do a good enough job? Will you fuck me now?"

Zhangjing groaned at the sight, feeling Yanjun's cum start to soak through his boxers. His boyfriend was too beautiful, his skin far to easy to bruise and leave marks on, lips kiss bruised and ass perfect for grabbing and fucking into. But they weren't done yet, this was supposed to be a punishment.

He grabbed Yanjun's hips roughly, moving him up and down on his thigh. Yanjun cried out, his boyfriend had already come three times today, the oversensitivity must be killing him. Zhangjing kept going though, loving the way Yanjun kept sobbing "Daddy" over and over again as he kept moving.

He could feel the vibrations from the vibe still in Yanjun's ass, the toy and his thigh working together to get Yanjun hard again for the fourth time today. Yanjun's own thighs were trembling, his needy whines falling from his plush pink lips were like music to Zhangjing ears as he forced his boyfriend down harder.

The little "ah's" from Yanjun drove him insane, feeling Yanjun clutch his shoulders as he eventually began to move his hips on his own. Yanjun's cheeks were wet with tears that slipped out at the combination of immense pain and pleasure he was feeling, his cum making the grind more slick and less dry than before and the vibrator inside of his was pressed right against his sweet spot now.

Yanjun looked so pretty like this, teary eyes and pink flush making its way down his neck, his moans and their heavy breathing being the only source of sound in the room. Zhangjing's hand reached for the vibrator remote, when Yanjun came again he'd want to turn it off as quickly as possible.

He ran his fingers through Yanjun's sweaty hair and cooed, "Baby you look so good like this, riding Daddy's thigh like you were made for it."

Yanjun nodded pathetically, his eyes squeezing shut when he came for the fourth time that day. A wet sob escaped his mouth at the sudden feeling of it all being too much. Immediately Zhangjing turned off the vibe and moved so that Yanjun was flat on his back on the couch cushions.

They kissed softly, Zhangjing cupping Yanjun's cheeks and smoothing his thumb over the younger boy's prominent cheek bones. Yanjun whined when he pulled away, pouty lips being far too tempting for Zhangjing.

"Do you want me to clean you up, baby?" Zhangjing asked, sucking lightly at Yanjun's collar bones, hands supporting his weight to avoid trapping Yanjun's oversensitive cock under his body as he waited for an answer. Post sex cuddling and peeing to avoid UTI's is always sexier when you're nice and clean.

Yanjun nodded shyly, hands coming up to play with Zhangjing's curls. The blush still hasn't faded from his sweet cheeks, his boyfriend bites his lip as if wanting to ask something but not actually saying it.

Zhangjing raises an eyebrow at that, but when nothing is said, he positions himself between Yanjun's thighs. Gently he pulls off Yanjun's boxers, making sure not to drag the fabric on the sensitive head of his dick. Almost immediately he sucks in a breath and closes his eyes at the sight before him, feeling heat flash deep in his belly at how cum is smeared all over Yanjun's inner thighs, dripping down to his balls, his puffy hole clenching still slightly.

He's man enough to admit he almost came from Yanjun accidentally pressing his thigh against his crotch, all pretty whines and coming apart on top of him had him close. Zhangjing tries to reign himself in but he can't resist stretching out a hand.

"You made such a mess." He whispers, a single finger dragging through the cum on Yanjun's lower stomach. It's making him slightly flustered, Zhangjing's amazed at how godamn tempting Yanjun can be. He flicks his eyes up to see Yanjun's reaction because he hasn't made a sound.

One of Yanjun's hands is still entangled in his hair, while the other is completely covering his mouth, eyes wide at what Zhangjing is doing. He can still see that Yanjun's cheeks are prettily blushing at what he said, and Zhangjing decides to flip the script a little.

He maintains eye contact with Yanjun as he slips that cum covered finger into his mouth, all the way down to his knuckle, and pulls it out with a pop. They both eat healthily, but especially when Yanjun travels his boyfriend makes sure to take care of himself as to avoid getting sick, a pleasant side affect of that is Yanjun's cum isn't too bitter or salty.

Zhangjing watches Yanjun's pupils dilate, his breath hitching. He hums gently then bends his down and carefully laps up the rest of the cum on Yanjun's lower stomach, feeling the muscles jump in reaction to his nose skimming the skin there. The hand in his hair tightens its grip as he makes his way to Yanjun's thighs, lightly sucking and doing his best to actually clean up. The arousal thrumming in his veins is going down slightly, after Yanjun falls asleep he'll probably jerk off in the shower and join his boyfriend for cuddles.

The minute he runs out of thigh to clean though, and absentmindedly takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking the skin and rubbing his tongue to get all of the cum off, a sharp noise and a tug on his hair from Yanjun causes him to look upwards. Yanjun's entire face is scarlet, the hand covering his mouth lifts for a second, "Jing, it-"

"Are you too sensitive baobao?" Zhangjing frowns, although cleaning his boyfriend up with only his mouth doesn't happen very often, he thinks his tongue is a lot softer than a washcloth and they'll both shower together later anyways if he misses anything.

"No" Yanjun stops, biting his bottom lip and bringing his other hand to join its pair in Zhangjing's curls, "It feels too good."

Oh.

Oh.

Zhangjing checks and holy shit Yanjun's sporting a semi. He looks up at his embarrassed boyfriend, and then back down at his dick. Then a thought crosses his mind, it's definitely not what they'd started tonight with but Zhangjing has a bad habit of saying what he thinks when he thinks it.

"Do you think I could make you come dry?" Zhangjing blurts, fingers coming up to trail on the vein on the underside of Yanjun's cock.

"Jing!" Yanjun whines, one hand coming down to lightly smack his shoulder, "You're insatiable!"

"So are you." Zhangjing points out, looking at how Yanjun's getting harder every second.

Yanjun blushes at that, but before he can say anything Zhangjing continues, "I need to get the toy out, if it's too much just tell me."

Yanjun nods, and Zhangjing ducks his head back down between his thighs. He makes quick work of Yanjun's other ball, then sucks lightly on his perineum, before slowly inserting his fingers around the toy's base. Yanjun clenches around him, and for a minute Zhangjing regrets not fucking him, his boyfriend's ass is just so tight. From above him he can hear Yanjun whimper as he carefully pulls the toy out.

Zhangjing pulls away to set the toy down on the coffee table, he'll have to sanitize it again later, before turning back to face him. Yanjun's hair is splayed out in a chocolate brown halo, his tanned legs parted by Zhangjing, and shit he's fully hard again.

It is so so so tempting to make Yanjun come one last time, Zhangjing hasn't made him come dry in months and every time he does it, it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen. Yanjun's looking up at him, eyes half lidded and mouth wedged open, and quietly says, "I can go one more round."

Fuck.

"Are you sure?" Zhangjing asks, his dick already throbbing in his pants at what he wants to do to Yanjun. His boyfriend timidly nods, letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay."

Zhangjing hadn't cleaned any of the area around Yanjun's dick, mostly because he was worried it might be a little raw from where it's been rubbed against his boxers. Thus, fat pearls of cum still dribbled down his flushed cock even now, as Zhangjing took his boyfriend into his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the solid weight of Yanjun's dick in his mouth as he hooked his lips over his teeth and bobbed his head. He put his hands over Yanjun's hips in an attempt to steady him, as Yanjun had begun to tremble and writhe the minute he'd put his mouth on his dick. Slowly he pulled back and sucked only at the head, lapping up the precum pulled in Yanjun's slit.

"Daddy" Yanjun gasps, tugging at Zhangjing's hair, "Please  
d-don't tease."

"Can you beg, baby?" Zhangjing asked, having pulled off so one hand could jack Yanjun off as he spoke, "Can you beg nice and pretty for Daddy?"

"Please Daddy, please please please. Please suck me off, make me cry please, just do something" Yanjun whimpered, pretty pink lips all swollen and plump from everything they'd done tonight, "Fuck, please."

"Jun, you're such a good baby for Daddy. So pretty when you cry and beg like this, how can Daddy resist you?" Zhangjing purred, before taking Yanjun back into his mouth.

Zhangjing kept pushing his head down, straining his throat so it'd be open as possible. Holding your breath with a dick in your throat is never easy, but hearing the way Yanjun sobbed with pleasure made it worth it. Then with his nose grazing Yanjun's stomach, Zhangjing hummed.

Vibrations from his throat always drove Yanjun wild, but especially today with how sensitive he was already. The reaction was immediate, Yanjun's legs spasmed and it was only because of how tightly Zhangjing was gripping Yanjun's hips that he didn't his cock shoved farther down his wet throat.

He kept going, only pulling back with hollowed cheeks to take a quick breath before coming back and humming even more. Yanjun's hands kept tugging at his hair, slutty mewls tumbling out of his mouth, turning Zhangjing on.

"Close." Yanjun breathily stuttered, hips twitching upwards slightly. His boyfriend sounded so wrecked and needy, a messy baby just for him.

Zhangjing groaned around the dick in his mouth, his boner was fucking killing him and at this point he might as well come with Yanjun. His hands quickly loosened his pants and let his dick spring out, quickly tugging back the foreskin and thumbing his head, fuck he had so much precum on his skin right now.

He pulled back, sucking hard on the sensitive tip of Yanjun's cock and it only took a few moments before Yanjun's thighs went taunt. Zhangjing came into his hand with a grunt seconds after, he'd been right Yanjun was going to come dry.

When Yanjun's orgasm was ripped out of him accompanied by a short yelp, Zhangjing could only taste the slightest bit of cum from his head before immediately pulling off to look down at his boyfriend.

Yanjun's chest was heaving, lips swollen from biting at them, eyes glazed over, and cheeks stained with tears. Hickies dotted his skin all along his throat, down his chest, and from where he had held him earlier on Zhangjing's thigh there were already bruises forming on Yanjun's hips. He looked so gorgeous and spent and used, his boyfriend was so perfect. Zhangjing quickly left kisses all over Yanjun's face, quietly praising him for being such a good boy and accepting his punishment.

He had to wait for a few minutes before Yanjun was able to walk, legs no longer shaking, as he supported his beautiful boyfriend down the hall and into their bed. Zhangjing went into their bathroom to tug off his slacks and dirty underwear, wiping himself off, and making a mental note to clean up their living room before Chaoze came over tomorrow.

Zhangjing crawled under the covers and let Yanjun wrap his arms around him, the other boy's still slightly damp hair pressed against neck but he couldn't bring himself to make them go shower. In the morning he promised himself, they'd all clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do okay for my first time? I feel like some of it got rushed but idk.... lol I'm just going to make a few more one shots as practice for the Commitment chapters because I want those to turn out well. 
> 
> Um if you want, you can leave a request down below? I'm cool with most pairings unless it's anything with Justin that isn't with nongnong or FCC because that's statutory rape and in this house we do not sexualize minors


End file.
